MI99
by ROC95
Summary: In collaboration with Dominator225. A group of agents are sent from MI99 to find out information about the PPG and the RRB in order to soon assassinate them. But will these Super Teens stop them or is there something that the agency is hiding from their own agents? M Rated due to language and sex.
1. First Encounter

MI99

Chapter 1: First Encounter

**This is going to be my first M rated fic on this site. This fic was done between Dominator225 and myself in roleplay we did. Hopefully it is good to read. I own no one but my OCs and the same goes for D225 who gave me permission to use his OCs. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't the Powerpuff Girls, they are owned by Craig McCracken.**

**The Puffs and Ruffs are 17 in the story.**

* * *

**In the sky above Townsville**

Silver was in his jet plane cruising the city looking for the Powerpuff Girls, his agency didn't like them that much. "Goddamn it where are these bitches?" he asked out loud. He had been flying for the past hour and found nothing.

**Downtown Townsville**

Another spy by the name of Andrew was currently in a bar drinking. He had been instructed to gather Intel on the Puffs and the Ruffs. He sighed as he looked down.

"What can I gather about those perras and those bastardos?" he asked himself.

**With Silver**

Silver sighed as he landed his plane in the parking lot outside a bar. He then walked across the street and walked inside. "_Maybe a coke or two will keep me awake._" He thought as he sat on a bar stool.

A bartender then set down a drink in front of Andrew. Andrew took a sip before making a low growl. "¡Idiota! Esta no es la bebida que había pedido!" Andrew shouted at the bar tender.

Silver had turned around and spotted his fellow foreign agent and partner Andrew. He walked towards him. "Didn't get what you asked for again Andy?" Silver asked with a chuckle. Andrew chuckled.

"It's good to see you again Silver. How are you doing?" Andrew asked Silver. Silver sighed.

"Apart from keeping out of jail… not that well, haven't seen the Powederpuffs for a month now." Silver explained. "Heard anything from RED?" Andrew shook his head.

"Nada." Andrew responded.

"RED got nothing either huh? So now what Andrew?" Silver asked.

"We keep searching. Find out what we can then report it back." Andrew responded. Silver sighed.

"I'm gonna check RED's end, radio me if you find anything." Silver then took his coke and left. Andrew raised his Pepsi.

"You can count on it." He responded as he drank the rest of his Pepsi and left the bar. Silver got in his jet and started to rise to the air. He waved goodbye to Andrew as he took off to the Red Light district to meet up with their other partner RED.

**Several minutes later, back in the sky**

Silver was near RED's location. RED usually hung out in the 'Red light' district of Townsville. Silver, being a prude, always dreaded coming here, but part of his mission was to stay in contact with his team. He had already tried calling RED to save the trouble, but she usually keeps her phone off due to the nature of her hobby. Silver took a deep breath and landed the jet in a park outside the district before entering it.

**Townsville Red Light District: RED's Brothel**

RED knew she had a job but she was busy with a customer at the moment.

"You like that honey?" RED asked the man she was currently with. The man was currently dazed. "At a loss for words? Can't blame you." She told him. The guy with her had basically just been through heaven and back, he was on the verge of fainting. RED giggled at him.

**Townsville Red light district: Outside**

'I swear RED needs to get a better hobby than running a goddamn brothel!' Silver cursed in his head as he fended off the fourth hooker that tried to sell her services to him. Silver soon made it to "Miss Ren's Heaven". He walked up the doors where he showed the bouncer his VIP card, which RED gave to him, and walked in. He walked up to the receptionist desk. "Excuse me; I'm looking for Miss Ren." Silver asked the girl at the counter.

"Miss Ren is currently busy sir. You will have to wait." The girl told Silver. Silver sighed and took a seat.

'_Great I'm spending more seconds than necessary in this lust filled whorehouse._' Silver thought.

**With RED/Ren**

The man managed to recover long enough to put his back on and he left the money on RED's breasts as he left.

"Send in the next one." RED told the front desk by speaker.

**Miss Ren's Heaven Brothel: Lobby**

"Mistress Ren is ready to see you sir." The Girl told Silver.

"Finally." Silver muttered under his breath and walked in to see "Ren". RED saw him and smiled at him. "I can't believe you're still doing this shit." Silver told her.

"Silver? Finally decided to be a man and want me?" RED joked. Silver gave her a fake laugh.

"Ha ha very funny, do you have anything on the PPG?" Silver asked.

"Well…" RED began as she stood up still nude to respond to Silver. Silver turned around and faced away from her.

"You can either tell me what you know or I walk out." Silver stated.

"What? Don't want to hear what I collected? Fine then." RED responded as she went to change. Silver just sighed.

"Look, you know I hate coming to the red light district RED, please just tell me what you have so I can get out of here." Silver asked trying to contain his frustration. RED giggled at him.

"Oh Silver. Can't accept that the women here like you? Shame. Well here is what I learned so far. I heard last that they were spotted with the Ruffs. That they battled each other and that the battle was by the beach." RED responded to Silver.

Silver scoffed. "Oh I accept that they like me, I also accept that I'm gonna need hand sanitizer once I get out of here." He retorted. "But thanks for the info RED." He then turned for the door. RED giggled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't ever be so shy now Silver. Good luck on this. I'll meet you there soon." RED told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she walked back. Silver blushed a little once she had let go, he rubbed the area where she had kissed him and walked out.

'Goddamn it RED, why must you be such a... ah!' He decided not to call her anything, he also began to wonder why he was a prude in the first place and thought about it all the way back to his plane. As he got on his radio beeped to signal a call from Andrew. "Wonder what Andrew got?" Silver asked himself and answered. "Yeah?"

"Any info from RED?" Andrew asked. Silver grinned.

"Yeah... and fortunately I still have my virginity too." Silver answered pleased with himself. Andrew chuckled at the end of his line.

"Still safe I see." Andrew responded as he still chuckled.

"Anyway fun over. I'm heading to the beach. RED says the Puffs and Ruffs are having a battle there." Silver explained as he took off into the air in his jet.

At his end, Andrew got into his car and started the engine.

"I'll meet you there then." Andrew told him as he hung up and drove to the beach.

Silver caught sight of the super teens on the beach and descended towards them. "In their swimsuits? Seriously?" He asked out loud.

**On the beach**

Blossom had just been thrown into a sand dune splitting it in half. Coughing her lungs out as she stumbled to her feet. "You'll have to *cough* do better than that!" she yelled to Brick. Brick only laughed at her.

"You have to do better than simple sneak attacks Pinkie!" Brick shouted at Blossom. Blossom was about to retort when a barrage of rockets knocked both teens onto the sand and Silver's VTOL aircraft zoomed over head. "The hell!?" Brick shouted.

Blossom sighed as she got up, "As if I have enough problems." Silver's jet then turned around for another run. Brick growled at Silver's jet.

"Why can't we just ever be left in peace to have fun fighting the Puffs?!" Brick shouted as he flew at the jet. Silver gave a sly smirk as he pressed a button in his jet. The plane then extended razor sharp blades from the wings and started spinning around.

"Blades? Really?" Brick asked. The jet then tore past Brick, he wasn't harmed but then his swim trunks fell apart. Blossom busted out laughing at Brick's misfortune. Brick blushed as he covered himself in what remained of his shorts.

"That's a nice look for you Brick." Silver said over his jet's intercom. Boomer and Butch shot energy balls at one of Silver's engines causing it to explode. "Goddamn it!" Silver yelled as he bailed out of his jet. "Great I need a new jet... Sky Eye is not going to be happy..." Silver muttered as he landed on the sand. The jet spun clockwise as it hit the sea. Brick still covered himself as his brothers landed with laughs at his accident.

"Stop that!" Brick shouted at them. Blossom's sisters Bubbles and Buttercup joined with their sister and laughed with Brick's brothers. Brick growled at them.

"Chill bro. We got ya a spare." Butch responded.

"Yeah." Boomer responded with a chuckle as he threw him the spare. But before Brick caught them, Buttercup burned the spare trunks with her heat vision, and then she and her sisters laughed harder.

Brick growled and in return burned down both Blossom's and Buttercup's swimsuits with his own heat vision.

"Wow Brick, I didn't know you felt that way about us." Blossom said seductively and licked her own breast. Buttercup then turned around and shoved her ass against Brick's crotch making him gasp. Bubbles just covered her eyes knowing her sisters went in slut mode. Butch laughed but it was cut short by Blossom covering his mouth.

"This is no laughing matter." Blossom told him seductively. Boomer just looked away.

Silver on the other hand just had his jaw drop at the sight. "What the bloody hell just happened?" Silver asked himself as he looked away from the super teens. Silver saw Andrew's car pull up and saw Andrew exit the vehicle. Silver motioned him to come forward. Andrew walked towards him confused.

"I miss anything?" Andrew asked him. Silver then pointed to the scene of the super teens. Andrew looked at where Silver was pointing but saw nothing. "There's nothing amigo. Nada." Andrew responded. Silver whirled around.

"What? Where'd they go?" Silver asked as he noticed the sky empty. "FUCK!" Silver shouted in anger.  
Andrew looked at Silver. "What was it that you saw?" He asked Silver. Silver sighed.

"You actually don't wanna know, let's get out of here." Silver told him. Andrew shrugged.

"Need a lift?" Andrew asked.

"Please, they shot down my VTOL." Silver answered. Andrew nodded and both boys walked to the car.

"Where to now?" Andrew asked as he unlocked the car. Silver sighed, he was going to regret this but he knew Andrew wanted the break.

"Go to RED's Brothel, you earned it." Silver said to his friend/partner.

"Off we go then." Andrew said with a smirk as he got in the car. Silver followed second as he took a deep breath and sat down. Was he going to regret going back to RED's brothel?

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 1. Review or flame, I mostly will listen. Expect Chapter 2 in the near future.**


	2. Sexy Night & Pleasurable Punishment

Chapter 2: Sexy Night & Pleasurable Punishment

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1 to read it.**

**Warning: The following chapter contains some lemons. You have been warned.**

* * *

**With the Puffs and Ruffs**

The now naked Blossom and Buttercup flew to their house with a struggling naked Brick and a struggling Butch, with Boomer and Bubbles flying behind. The four teens soon made it to the Powerpuff's home. Bubbles and Boomer later made it as well.

"You boys have been naughty lately." Blossom told Brick and Butch seductively. They entered through the window while Bubbles and Boomer entered through the front door.

"Well Butchie boy tonight you are my bitch." Buttercup told Butch as she held onto him. Butch growled at her. "What's the punishment Leader Girl?" Buttercup asked.

"BDSM." Blossom responded. Both Brick's and Butch's eyes widen as Buttercup and Blossom giggled. "Time to be punished slaves."

Bubbles and Boomer were both quiet in the living room. Bubbles soon broke the silence. "I'm sorry about them..." She began.

"Bubbles it's not your fault." Boomer told her. "It's that jet's fault. Cutting Brick's shorts to pieces then making Buttercup burn his spare and making him burn off you're sisters' swimsuits." The screaming of Brick and Butch with Blossom's and Buttercup's giggling were heard from upstairs by their super hearing.

"They will be done soon..." Bubbles told him. Boomer nodded as he waited with her. Bubbles was thinking how embarrassing it was that her sisters went into slut mode on the beach. She was hiding her red face in her hands. Boomer was confused at her actions.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Bubbles shook her head.

"It's nothing." She told him trying to get her face back to normal.

"Hey it's no need to be ashamed. Butch usually embarrasses both Brick and me. You have nothing to be worried about this." Boomer told Bubbles as he held her hand. Bubbles face went red again from Boomer holding her hand. Boomer noticed this and also blushed. He pulled away his hand gently. "So... yeah no need to be worried." He added.

Bubbles was a bit disappointed that he pulled his hand away. She found it cute and wanted to hold it more. They stayed quiet while their siblings were busy upstairs.

**A few minutes later after the beach fiasco**

Andrew and Silver soon made it to "Miss Ren's Heaven". Andrew stopped the car in the parking lot of the brothel. Silver looked at the building with slight disgust.

"Thanks for the break." Andrew told Silver as they got out of the car.

"It's fine." Silver told him as they showed their VIP cards to the bouncer and entered the building. "Hey dude when I came here to see 'Miss Ren' earlier, she seemed to be more attracted to me each time, why the fuck is that?" Silver asked Andrew. Andrew chuckled at Silver's question.

"Maybe she likes you." He told Silver. Silver sighed.

"I don't really know what to say to her mate, I mean she's very flirty and you know me; I'm a prude." Silver told him as they were reaching the receptionist desk.

"Tell me has she made any signs at you? Like tried to make a move on you?" Andrew asked.

"She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek." Silver said bluntly.

"Well that can be one of them." Andrew responded. Silver rolled his eyes as they reached the desk.

"Ahem." Silver stated as he gestured to the girl behind the desk.

"How may I help you two fine gentlemen?" She asked.

"We're here to see Miss Ren." Silver answered.

"Ok both of you?" She asked as she wrote it down on her note-pad.

"Normally I'd say no, but I need some... stress relief." Silver said nervously. Andrew chuckled at that earning a glare from Silver.

"You both may go in." She told them. Silver then walked in with Andrew into RED's room.

"Uh... hi." Silver told RED as he saw her again. RED looked at them both.

"Hi Silver. What brings you and Andrew here?" She asked them. Silver cleared his throat as he pushed Andrew forward to RED.

"Andrew here needs a break. I'm just here to accompany him." Silver explained.

"Oh really?" RED asked. Andrew just laughed as he stepped back.

"Silver here said he needed some stress relief." Andrew told her with another laugh. Silver glared at him again.

"Yeeees." He stated as he pushed Andrew forward again towards RED. She giggled at the scene between her team-mates.

"Andrew I saved some special girls for you." She told him. Silver looked up a bit worried.

"Special girls?" He asked. RED nodded with a sexy smile.

"They wait for you in the room next door." RED told Andrew.

"Well I'll be seeing ya soon amigo." Andrew told Silver as he exited the room leaving Silver and RED alone.

**Outside RED's room**

Andrew walked to the next room next to RED's own room. He opened the door and entered the room.

**Andrew's Room**

Inside his room were a blond and a brunette, both nice curves and D-cup breasts. Both were wearing an outfit of some kind. The blond was wearing an angel outfit that was only a pair of fake wings and a plastic halo. The brunette wore a revealing police women outfit.

"Well hello babe." The brunette said to Andrew.

"Señoritas." He told the girls. The blond girl giggled and shifted across the bed and patted where she was originally lying. Andrew chuckled and sat on the bed with them.

"I'm Tina." The blond girl told Andrew as she stroked his clothed chest.

"I'm Viola." The brunette girl told him as she crawled up to him and kissed his neck. Andrew moaned at Viola's kiss on the neck.

"Call me Andrew." He told them. Tina then moved up so she was sitting on his crotch. Viola did the same only to his face. Tina moved her hips around; because he was still fully clothed his boner was trapped in his trousers. Andrew moaned louder.

"Want help with that?" Tina asked.

"Please do." Andrew told her. Tina then slid her hands into his trousers and started to slowly unbutton it. Andrew moved his hands behind her back rubbed her ass slowly. Tina moaned and slid his trousers off. As she did so Viola was rubbing her pussy onto his face.

"Lick it baby." Viola told him. Andrew went on to give her pussy a nice slow lick. She moaned as her pussy got wet with Andrew's tongue. Tina went to insert his now exposed dick into her pussy. She moaned in bliss at having some warmth in her. Andrew moaned as he licked Viola again. She moaned as she rubbed his pussy on his face while Tina started to ride Andrew's dick. Andrew moaned louder as he slides his tongue in Viola's pussy. She screamed at how deep he went while Tina rode him extremely hard. Andrew's screamed was muffled as he bucked his hips and wriggled his tongue.

Tina bounced faster and deeper on his dick as Viola screamed and came inside his mouth. He opened his mouth and swallowed her juices and licked up Viola's still dripping pussy as he bucked his hips hard in Tina. Both girls giggled as Tina tightened her pussy around Andrew's cock, wanting to hold all the cum he was going to shoot. He moaned as he twisted his hips Tina gasped as his cock slide around in her pussy making her want to orgasm badly. Andrew bucked his hips hard and deep in her. She screamed as she orgasmed hard and spewed her love juices on his dick. Andrew screamed himself as he fired his hot semen in Tina. She panted and moaned as she felt his seed slosh inside her while Andrew was panting from the intense threesome he had.

"You're good." Both Tina and Viola said together.

"Thanks. You both are amazing." Andrew told them. Tina and Viola giggled at Andrew's response. Andrew chuckled himself as both girls smirked at him.

"My turn on your dick!" Viola stated. Tina got off him and switched places with Viola. Andrew relaxed himself as Viola placed her pussy on his dick. Tina decided to sit facing Viola. Andrew panted as he got ready. Both Tina and Viola started to French kiss each other. Andrew moaned as he started to lick Tina and fuck Viola.

Viola gave a muffled moan, and Tina slipped her tongue in during her opportunity. Andrew fucked her faster and deeper. Viola moaned louder feeling his dick be rapid in her.

Andrew bucked his hips causing her to scream in pleasure. Tina took her chance and bit Viola's neck making her climax instantly. Andrew moaned as he blew loads once more. Viola panted as love juices continued to come out from her pussy as Tina gently licked the wound she made with the bite on Viola's neck. Andrew panted as both girls got off him and each went to his side. Viola went to his left while Tina took his right. Andrew kissed both girls heads. They yawned slightly causing Andrew to yawn as well.

"Buenas noches señoritas." Andrew told them.

"Goodnight." Both Viola and Tina told him. Soon all three drifted off to sleep.

**With Silver and RED after Andrew left**

"OK then, now what?" Silver asked RED.

"Did you look for them at the beach?" RED asked him. Silver nodded.

"Yeah they were there, but they just... disappeared." Silver explained.

"How so?" RED asked.

Silver sighed. "I mean the Powerpuffs had their clothes burned off them by the Ruffs, they flirted with them and then just... vanished." Silver told her. RED giggled.

"So then you got hard under there?" RED teased. Silver scoffed.

"Not funny RED. Not funny at all." Silver told her.

"I know. I know. Maybe they were horny." RED told Silver.

"What like you?" Silver joked.

"Yep. Like me." RED responded with a giggle. Silver also chuckled, but he blushed a little.

"RED... why did you kiss me earlier?" He asked RED.

"Um... for good luck!" RED told him, hoping to hide a small blush.

Silver folded his arms. "Yeah right, I know you RED." Silver stated.

"What?" RED asked Silver.

"You don't kiss someone for "good luck"." Silver began. "YOU do it because you're horny." Silver added. RED crossed her arms and pouted.

"You are no fun." She told Silver.

"Hey I'm British, I can't help it. You gonna punish me?" Silver asked innocently. RED giggled.

"I have to." She responded. Silver then facepalmed.

"Me and my big mouth." He stated. RED giggled as she pushed Silver down and some cuffs cuffed him to the bed posts. He wriggled in the restraints trying to escape. RED giggled again as she got on him.

"Now calm down Silver." RED told him. Silver continued to struggle.

"RED what the fuck you think you're doing?!" Silver yelled at her. RED got closer to his face and showed him her soft side.

"Please calm down Silver... Please..." She told him softly in a kind soothing voice. Silver saw the genuine smile on her face, did she really only want his love or was he just another customer? "Now let me ask you." She began.

"Ask me what?" Silver asked getting nervous and even slightly scared. RED lifted her head so he can see her face.

"Do you... love me?" She asked.

Silver was taken aback by this. "Uh... Yeah I do RED. I have always had a crush on you once you were... invented." He answered.

"I always thought you were cute." RED told him with, for once, a real smile. Silver smiled back.

"I may be prudent, but even I think you're hot RED." Silver told RED. She once again showed a real smile. Silver slightly frowned at her. "Look the reason I don't like sex... is because I'm scared." RED tilted her head confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because... I'm a virgin." Silver stated.

"So I take it this would be your first time with a woman." RED stated. Silver nodded.

"Yes... but I'm glad it's you and not some HIV infested stripper." Silver told her. She giggled as she leaned into face.

"Yeah." She told him. Silver tried to stay calm but his heart was racing with fear.

"RED... I...I..." Silver began.

"Yes?" RED asked.

"I'm... scared." Silver finished. RED smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't be scared. I'll make it pleasurable for both of us." She told him. Silver closed his eyes and waited. She then kissed him. He gave a muffled gasp as she kissed him deeply. He moaned as he felt her lips wrap around his own. RED rubbed his clothed chest. Silver grunted uncomfortably with his clothing covering him.

"RED get this damn jacket off me." Silver commanded. RED giggled as she made her nanobots eat away his clothes. Silver gasped at how RED removed his clothing. He struggled more. RED gently shushed him.

"It's ok. My nanobots ate your clothes. They will give them back soon." RED told him.

"RED... I don't-" Silver was silenced by RED kissing his lips once more. Silver let out a muffled gasp.

"Please relax." RED told him as she gently rubbed his bare chest. He gasped at the strange feeling he was feeling. Was this pleasure that most people experience? "Now I'm going to uncuffed you, but you need to relax." RED stated. He nodded.

"I promise to relax." Silver told her. She then uncuffed Silver, who rubbed his wrists. "Thanks." He stated. RED didn't respond as she lowered down to his dick. "Uh... RED..." Silver began.

"Relax Silver." RED told him as she stroked his limp dick. He gasped at her touch. She lowered her head and gave it a nice slow lick. Silver panted slowly as RED put his dick in her mouth. Silver let out a sharp breath as she began to give him a BJ.

"R-R-RED..." Silver stuttered out. RED licked his tip as she kept stroking down his shaft. She swirled her tongue as some tendrils came out her back. Silver eyes widen as the tendrils wrapped around his limbs and started to massage him. He was breathing deeply to relax. RED kept on licking and sucking on his dick. Silver felt his "Silver Jr." get hard from RED's mouth. For once he started to understand the pleasure as he let out his moan.

RED smiled as she pulled up and pressed her body on him and made him lay on his back. Silver looked up at her as she had her pussy over his now hard member.

"RED... I..." Silver began.

"Just relax and put it in me." RED told him. Silver nervously did as he was told. He gasped at how tight she felt. RED let out a moan as Silver entered her. "Now... fuck me." She told him.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Move your hips and fuck me." RED instructed. Silver slowly started to do so. She moaned and started to fuck back. He gasped at the feeling in his body. RED giggled as she started to ride him. Silver let out quiet moans as RED bend down to his head and kissed him again. Silver returned the kiss to RED.

RED herself tightened around him causing him to gasp and open his mouth. RED took this chance and slides her tongue in. RED's tongue wrestled with Silver's own tongue causing both to moan.

"Faster..." RED told him. Silver obeyed and fucked her faster. She moaned and bounced on his dick. "Grab my hips..." she added as her tendrils released his arms.

"Oh god..." Silver began as he grabbed her hips and did as RED told him. She giggled.

"Deeper... go deeper." She told him. Silver then started to fuck deeper causing her to moan loud. RED rode him faster causing him to pick up speed to catch up. For once Silver saw why RED had so many customers. She was amazing in the bedroom. RED kept bouncing hard and fast on his dick as Silver kept thrusting in and out of her.

"RED... I can't take it!" Silver shouted at her.

"Silver hold it in. The more it's held, the better it will feel!" RED responded.

Silver sucked in some and air began to pump faster and harder. Both Silver and RED used their will power to hold back their orgasms. The pleasure just became intense for Silver; he screamed and blew loads inside RED. She moaned as she came herself. Both panted from exhaustion and RED got off him and laid by his right side on the bed. Both were currently trying to catch their breath.

**Back with the Puffs and Ruffs**

Blossom and Buttercup were having such fun torturing their arch enemies using BDSM. Blossom had Brick cuffed to a bed while she was raping him and love biting him. Meanwhile Buttercup had Butch strapped to the wall with a ball gag while she whipped him. Both Brick and Butch tried to escape but they were too busy moaning and grunting in pain and pleasure.

"Having fun Bricky?" Blossom asked with a sickeningly sweet voice as she bit on his neck again. He screamed as he bucked his hips. Blossom giggled evilly, which was very uncharacteristic of her. Brick had been fucked for an hour straight but he was denied to come by Blossom. She was keeping him to the edge and she knew he was getting frustrated at this and loved it.

Brick glared at her. She lifted herself up and inspected his dick. It was pulsing like made and was about to blow. She planned to keep it that way as long as possible, since the longer it stayed engorged the bigger the load it will fire and the more pleasure Brick will feel when it does. Brick panted hard wanting to come so badly. Blossom then decided Brick had enough.

"OK, time to let you cum." Blossom stated as she removed the cock ring and tightened her herself on his throbbing cock. Brick screamed as he finally was allowed to come; he blew loads in her. Blossom moaned as she came with him.

Brick was now panting hard. Blossom looked at him with a seductive smile. "So enjoy yourself slave?" She asked. Brick managed to nod.

Blossom giggled as she switched into 69 position. Brick looked up at her pussy. She didn't really care if he licked her or not, all she wanted was to taste his semen. She started to lick his dick in order to clean it. Brick moaned as he gave her pussy a lick.

Blossom gave a low moan and continued to suck on his dick. Brick panted as Blossom gave him the best oral ever. He returned the favor to her. Blossom moaned louder as Brick teased her sensitive spot. Blossom took in his full length causing him to gasp. Blossom swirled her tongue faster on Brick.

Brick was close but didn't want to lose so he licked her faster. Blossom giggled as she bit down on Brick. Brick screamed in pleasure. Blossom licked his wound slowly. Brick couldn't take it and came in her mouth. Blossom moaned as she soon herself climaxed. Brick had passed out from the pleasure.

"I guess I should stop." Blossom stated as she got off him. She looked at him. "You did so well Bricky. Wonder how Buttercup is doing?" Blossom asked herself. She opened her room door and carried a passed out Brick to Buttercup's room.

**The Greens**

Butch was panting hard as Buttercup giggled at his pain. She noticed that his eyes were starting to water.

"Awww you gonna cry Bitch?" She asked Butch mockingly. Butch muffled growled at her and zapped her with his heat vision. "Oh trying to hurt me now are you?" She asked. The blast had barely fazed her apart from a small first degree burn. Buttercup walked to a drawer and pulled out a needle. She smirked as she walked to Butch.

Butch muffled asking where she went and wanting to be let out. Buttercup soon injected in Butch a powerful muscle relaxant. He gasped his whole body went limp.

Buttercup then unstrapped him, and turned him around before strapping him again. She went to her bed and pulled out a large strap on. She made sure Butch didn't see it as she put it on. She went towards his ass and spread his butt-cheeks causing him to muffle gasp. She smirked as she roughly shoved the fake dick in Butch's ass.

Even though he had a ball gag in his mouth, Butch managed to scream. Buttercup reveled in his screaming and started to rape him hard. Butch screamed as he was raped by Buttercup. She spanked his ass hard wanting him to beg for her to stop. Butch lost all control and blew loads on the wall he was facing.

Buttercup stopped humping his butt and pulled out. She took off the strap-on and went to the wall. Butch was losing consciousness. Buttercup used one finger to scoop up some semen off the wall. She giggled at her success as she licked her finger clean. She moaned at the taste.

"You taste good Butchie boy." She stated as she faced him. She was surprised to see him passed out. "Damn... must have over did it." She told herself as she unstrapped him. Buttercup heard a knock on her door and opened to find Blossom carrying a passed out Brick.

"You too huh?" Blossom asked. Buttercup nodded. "What should we do then?" She asked her raven haired sister.

Buttercup smirked. "I got an idea." She told her red head sister. Blossom raised an eyebrow. Buttercup got closer and whispered her idea to Blossom.

Blossom started to giggle. "Buttercup I like it. Let's do it." She responded. Buttercup smirked as she held Butch.

"Let's do it when they are slightly awake." Buttercup told Blossom. Blossom nodded as they both started to giggle.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did Buttercup plan and whisper to Blossom? You have to wait until the next chapter.**


	3. A Lustful Night

Chapter 3: A Lustful Night

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1 for it.**

**Warning: Lemon Scenes in this chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

**PPG House**

Bubbles and Boomer heard some giggling as they turned to the stairs. Both Blossom and Buttercup came downstairs, still naked, with the passed out Brick and Butch. Boomer stood up wanting to see if his brothers were fine.

"They're fine. They just passed out." Buttercup told him as she and Blossom walked to the door. Both Brick and Butch started to wake up. "Hurry! They're waking up!" Buttercup stated. Blossom nodded and opened the door with her hand as she held onto Brick.

"What's going on-" Brick didn't get to finished. He and Butch got thrown out of the house both completely naked by Blossom and Buttercup. Both boys shouted "Hey!" as they were thrown out of the house. Buttercup then closed the door and locked it. Both she and Blossom started to laugh.

"My trunks!" Butch shouted. Both boys covered their crotches as they flew away from the Puffs home. Back inside both Blossom and Buttercup kept on laughing. They turned around to see an angry Bubbles and Boomer.

"Uh… Bubbles, why are you mad?" Blossom asked. Bubbles crossed her arms.

"Why did you have to go slut mode on Boomie's brothers?!" Bubbles asked. Blossom looked down a bit ashamed but Buttercup on the other hand crossed her hands.

"We were just horny!" Buttercup shouted at her.

"You shouldn't have thrown them out." Boomer told her.

"You better shut up before I shove a vibrator down your throat." Buttercup threatened. Boomer simply glared and stayed quiet. "That's better." She said with a smirk.

"That's better." Boomer mocked her. Buttercup keeping to her word shoved a vibrator into Boomer's mouth and taped it. Boomer started to choke on the vibrator. Bubbles and Blossom gasped and went to help Boomer.

"Breath through your nose!" Bubbles told Boomer. Meanwhile Buttercup was busy laughing on the couch. Blossom managed to get the vibrator out. Boomer was breathing hard as Bubbles tried to calm him down.

"Easy now… you're going to be ok now." Blossom told Boomer. Boomer was breathing normally again. Buttercup continued to laugh.

"That was a *laughs* good one!" Buttercup stated as she laughed. Boomer simply glared at her. Bubbles took Boomer to the side while Blossom was going to scold Buttercup on her actions on Boomer.

"Boomer…" Bubbles began as she gave a needle filled with the same muscle relaxant that Buttercup used on Butch. He looked at her confused. "Give her a taste of her medicine." Bubbles told him. She then kissed him on his cheek.

Boomer had blush on his face as he nodded. He then walked to Buttercup as she stood up still laughing. He injected the liquid into her making her gasp in surprise and fall onto the couch she was laughing on. Boomer smirked at her limp body. He picked her up and led her to her room. Bubbles and Blossom followed from behind. Buttercup mostly giggled.

"_I wanted to be punished._" Buttercup thought as she was carried. Soon the four teens were in Buttercup's room. Boomer strapped her to the same wall Butch was strapped to when Buttercup punished him. Boomer went to her dressing drawers and pulled out a ball gag. He went towards and placed the ball gag on her. Buttercup willingly accepted it. Soon Boomer grabbed the whip that Buttercup used on Butch. Her eyes widen as her pussy started to drip her love juices. With all her might, Buttercup spread her legs exposing her pussy.

Boomer got close to her and cracked the whip. "You want it don't you?" Boomer asked her. Buttercup nodded slowly. "Well you will get it… soon." Boomer told her as he cracked the whip again. Buttercup moaned at the sight of Boomer. Sure she loved being dominating but Boomer was being hot acting like the master. Boomer whipped her stomach causing her to moan and love juices to leak out of her. Blossom placed her fingers in her pussy in time with the whip crack.

Buttercup muffled into the ball gag as Boomer inserted a finger into her pussy. Boomer fingered her faster. Buttercup's body may have been numb but that didn't stop her from having an orgasm spasm as she muffled screamed and her love juices soaked Boomer's fingers. Bubbles herself panted at the sight.

"Oh…" Bubbles panted. She then noticed something by the window. "Huh?" She went to the window and found Boomer's brothers floating outside with newly acquired clothes, but their pants were down. The boys stopped their little scene and stared at Bubbles in surprise.

"Uh…" Brick began. Bubbles giggled.

"Blossom look who I found." Bubbles called her sister over. Blossom stopped her business close when she was near her orgasm and went to Bubbles. She giggled at seeing the other two Ruffs.

"Well hello boys." Blossom said with a sexy smirk. Both girls got the remaining Ruffs into the house. Boomer had just strapped Buttercup so she was facing the wall when he saw his brothers enter.

"Bros?" He asked as he left Buttercup to see his brothers. "What are you doing here?" He asked them.

"We came to-." Brick got interrupted by Blossom clinging to him.

"Came for what?" Blossom asked teasingly as she rubbed his clothed chest. Brick shuddered in pleasure as Boomer gave Butch the whip. Butch chuckled as he went to Buttercup. Boomer soon left with Bubbles to her room. Blossom had Brick in her arms again. Blossom rubbed her body against Brick causing him to moan slightly. Blossom giggled at him.

"You won't get me again Pinkie..." Brick told her.

"Oh really?" Blossom asked as she pulled off his shirt to reveal his toned chest. She placed her breasts on his side causing him to pant. She giggled as she rubbed her breasts on him. Brick moaned at her actions as Blossom started to tug on his pants. "Come now Bricky. You shy about round two?" She asked with a giggle.

"Fat chance Pinkie." Brick responded. Blossom giggled as she pushed down to the floor. She pulled off his pants which also pulled off his boxers and both were naked. She giggled and crawled on top of him. She started to lick his neck slowly.

Brick panted as he started to get hard. Blossom licked around his neck teasingly. Brick panted as he rubbed his dick on her pussy. She moaned as she giggled.

"Come on in Bricky." Blossom told him as she spread her legs. Brick then pushed his dick inside her pussy causing Blossom to moan. "Mmmmmm so hard." Blossom stated in a dazed tone. Brick then started to fuck her. Blossom moaned as she was taken.

Brick kept on fucking her hard as he moved his hands over her breasts and started to fondle them. This caused her to moan louder as she rode him. Both were moaning while Blossom shouted "Faster" and "Harder" to Brick. Just as they were near orgasm Blossom heard a sharp cry. She knew that the scream belong to her sister Bubbles.

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted as she got off Brick and ran to her blue sister's room. Brick was confused for a moment before he followed close behind.

_**Blues after leaving Reds and Greens**_

Boomer looked around Bubbles' room. "Make yourself comfortable Boomie." Bubbles told him as she sat down on her bed. Boomer saw some stuffed animals on her shelf as he walked towards her. Bubbles patted the right side of her bed so Boomer can sit.

"Thanks." Boomer told her as he sat down. "So why did you bring me here?" He asked Bubbles.

"Well I just wanted us to be alone to talk." Bubbles responded. "Sorry for what Buttercup did."

"It's fine. But I think she learned her lesson." Boomer responded with a chuckle. Bubbles also giggled at his comment.

"Um... Boomer..." Bubbles began.

"Yeah?" Boomer asked as he faced her.

"I-I wanted to ask you something." She told him as she got close to him. "I've been thinking about you lately and... um..." She wanted to say it but she was too shy. Boomer gently grabbed her hand.

"Bubbles, I been feeling the same way." Boomer responded. She looked at him surprised.

"Really?" She asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Boomer asked as he kissed her gently. Bubbles was surprised but kissed him back. She rubbed her body against his making him moan.

Both soon pulled back from each other. "Boomie… I want you…" Bubbles whispered to him. Boomer chuckled kindly.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded as a response.

"I do." She responded rubbing his clothed chest. Boomer chuckled lightly at her cute ways to flirt.

"I want you too." Boomer told her as he gently stroke her face. She shuddered in pleasure at his gently touch. Bubbles stood up and removed her top and skirt leaving her in her baby blue bikini. Boomer removed his muscle shirt leaving him in only his swim trunks.

"Oh Boomie..." Bubbles said as she planted a kiss on his lips. Boomer kissed her back grabbing her from her back. Bubbles wrapped her legs around his waist. Boomer slid his tongue causing Bubbles to moan in response as she started to tug on his swim trunks. Bubbles gave her best sexy smirk as she tore off Boomer's trunks with her strength.

"Oh Bubbles you are one naughty girl." Boomer stated. Bubbles giggled cutely at him. Boomer gave his sexy smirk and tore off Bubbles bikini top. She blushed as her C-Cup breasts were exposed. "It's alright if you…" He didn't finish as Bubbles started to stroke his dick. Boomer panted as Bubbles stroke his rod.

"So big…" Bubbles mouthed to herself.

"Go ahead…" Boomer told her. She looked at him confused. "Go ahead and have a taste." Bubbles looked at his dick and slowly lowered her head down. She gently put her lips on the cock and then licked it. Boomer moaned as Bubbles gasped at the taste. He panted slightly as Bubbles put the cock in her mouth.

"Oh…" Boomer began as Bubbles started to swirl her tongue on his harden dick. With each lick and nibble Bubbles moaned in pleasure at the taste of his cock. Boomer moaned himself as he reached out and gently stroke Bubbles head. "Bubbles… I'm about to…" Boomer began. Bubbles wasn't paying attention as she bit down gently on his dick. Boomer gasped and blew a load of cum inside Bubbles mouth. She was surprised and pulled up tasting a bit of his cum.

"Bubbles I'm so-" He was interrupted by Bubbles giggling.

"That was yummy." She told him.

"Really?" Boomer asked confused. She nodded with a cute giggle.

"It was Boomer but…" She began.

"But what?" Boomer asked.

"I want to… feel it inside me." Bubbles told him with a blush as she removed her bikini bottom slowly. Soon Bubbles was fully nude and spread her legs.

"Bubbles..." Boomer stated as he rubbed her legs gently. She panted lightly at his touch.

"Please Boomie..." Bubbles said with cute bunny eyes. Boomer gently laid her on her bed on her back as he got on top of her. Bubbles spread her legs. Boomer brushed his dick on her pussy causing her to bite her lip.

"Bubbles... please understand this is going to hurt." Boomer told her with worry.

Bubbles nodded. "I understand. Please Boomer; I want to feel you inside me." She told him sweetly with a bit of lust in her voice. Boomer took a deep breath and pushed his dick inside her pussy. Bubbles moaned "Oh Boomer..." Bubbles began.

"Oh Bubbles..." Boomer stated as he reached her hymen. She whimpered in discomfort. "Bubbles please relax. It will be over soon I promise." He told her. Bubbles nodded quickly. Boomer then penetrated her hymen causing her to cry out in pain as her pussy began to dribble blood.

"Boomer pull it out please!" Bubbles begged. Boomer pulled out his dick from her pussy and she began to pant to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Boomer told her.

"No it's alright. Please continue." Bubbles told him with reassurance. Boomer was hesitant at first but inserted his dick back into her pussy. Bubbles gasped at how deep it went. "C-Continue..." Bubbles told him. Suddenly the door opened and in came Blossom and Brick. Bubbles and Boomer stopped and looked up at them. "Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom sighed in relief. "Thank God. You're just losing your virginity." Boomer looked at Brick.

"Good luck bro." Brick told Boomer. Bubbles blushed as she covered her breasts.

"Now where were we?" Blossom asked as she grabbed Brick and leads him to leave Bubbles and Boomer to get some privacy.

Boomer sighed. "Bubbles sorry that..." he was interrupted as Bubbles bucked her hips causing him to gasp.

"Boomer please. I was surprised too. Please continue. I want you... I really do." She told him.

"I want you too." Boomer responded as he started to fuck her. Bubbles gasped and moaned as he fucked her deep.

"Oh Boomer! Faster! Please!" Bubbles told him. Boomer then picked up speed. Bubbles moaned louder and bucked her hips as she was fucked. Both were near orgasm and it got intense as Boomer fucked her deeper. "Oh god... I'm... I'm..." Bubbles screamed as she came.

"Oh..." Boomer panted out as he came inside Bubbles. Both were on Bubbles bed panting from their first time.

"That was..." Bubbles began.

"Amazing..." Boomer finished. Bubbles nodded.

"Boomie I hope I was good..." Bubbles told him.

"Bubbles you did great." Boomer told her.

"Really?" She asked. Boomer nodded. She smiled and gently kissed him. Boomer kissed her back. After about three minutes both pulled away and Bubbles let out a yawn.

Boomer chuckled. "Someone's tired." He stated. Bubbles giggled as she held him close.

"I am... a bit sleepy." Bubbles admitted.

"Then maybe we should get some rest." Boomer told her as he snuggled closer to her. Bubbles placed her head on Boomer's chest as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Boomie..." Bubbles began.

"Yeah?" Boomer asked.

"I..." Bubbles didn't finish as she fell asleep. Boomer smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We'll talk in the morning." Boomer whispered as he fell asleep with her.

**Greens**

Buttercup still wondered what was going on. "_Where's my master? What's going on?_" She thought as she heard the footsteps coming. Buttercup couldn't turn around due to the muscle relaxant's effect on her. Butch was now behind Buttercup. He grabbed her ass giving it a squeeze. She gasped in surprise. Butch chuckled.

"Well Butterbutt. Looks like it's my turn for some fun." Butch responded as he spanked her ass. Buttercup panted as Butch spanked her ass harder. Buttercup started to feel her limbs begin to move.

"_Butch let me out._" Buttercup told him muffled as she bucked her ass to his clothed crotch.

"You want out?" Butch asked her with a smirk. Buttercup nodded. Butch undid the straps and soon Buttercup ripped off the ball gag and pounced on Butch.

"You want to be dominating? Then fight me in a sex duel!" Buttercup told him as she ripped off his clothes. Butch chuckled at her.

"Bring it on!" Butch responded. Buttercup grabbed hold of his dick and started to suck hard on it. Butch grunted at her blow-job. "You think you can win? Then think again!" Butch told her. This caused Buttercup to growl and give Butch's dick a bite. Butch held in the pain as he lay on his back. Buttercup crawled on top as she sucked on his dick. Butch saw her pussy and rubbed a finger on her sensitive spot. Buttercup shuddered in pleasure as she continued to suck on his cock. Butch smirked as he started to lick her pussy. Buttercup moaned and sucked harder. Butch kept on licking faster. Both kept sucking and licking but they wouldn't give up. Butch panted along with Buttercup.

"Let's try this." Buttercup stated as she got off and positioned her pussy over his hard dick. "Prepare to lose Bitch." Buttercup told Butch.

"Never Butterbutt." Butch told Buttercup. Buttercup smirked and dropped on his hard cock but Butch twisted his hips as well when he entered her pussy causing her to scream in pleasure. Buttercup started to ride him with her strength. Butch grunted in pain and pleasure as he started to fuck Buttercup back.

Both greens moaned and grunted as their duel continued. Butch grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze as he fucked her. Buttercup moaned as she bounced faster and harder on Butch's dick.

"Butch! You are so about to come!" Buttercup shouted feeling Butch's dick pulse.

"Yeah right! It's you Buttercup!" Butch shouted feeling Buttercup tightened around him. Both couldn't hold it any longer and soon they both screamed and orgasmed together.

"A tie..." Both muttered tiredly. Buttercup got off him and Butch stood up. They both looked at each other before kissing each other. After about three minutes they pulled apart. Both were panting from the kiss.

"Butch you fucked me hard and good." Buttercup slurred. Butch chuckled.

"I know I did. You weren't half bad yourself." Butch responded.

"Half bad? Please I owned your ass!" Buttercup retorted.

"Oh so you asking for round 2? Butch asked.

"Bring it!" Buttercup responded as she pounced on Butch. Soon they started round 2 of their sex duel.

**Miss Ren's Brothel**

Both RED and Silver were lying on bed together not restrained to the bed. Both were enjoying they just had together. "Wow…" Silver began. RED looked at him. "No wonder you have so many customers." Silver joked. She giggled. "I had a great time. Thanks for this RED. I really needed it."

"Glad you liked it." RED responded giving him a kiss. Silver happily kissed her back.

A quick thought came to Silver's mind. "Hey RED." Silver began.

"Yes?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Are you really bisexual?" He asked her.

"Of course I'm Bi." RED responded. "Why? Is that a problem?" She asked.

"No not at all. It's just Andrew and I have been wondering for a while and-" Silver was interrupted by their room door opening. It was Tina one of Andrew's girls from next door. She came in rubbing her eyes.

"Mistress Ren, my client has fallen asleep, and I'm still horny. Please help me?" Tina asked cutely. RED/Ren smiled at her cute act.

"Mind if he joins us?" RED/Ren asked about Silver. Tina looked down and frowned at Silver.

"Isn't he usually complaining about us?" she asked.

"Oh really?" RED/Ren asked Silver with a teasing smirk.

Silver chuckled nervously, "Well you see-" He was interrupted by Tina pouncing on him.

"I think he should be punished." Tina said with a sexy smirk.

"That sounds like a great idea Tina." RED/Ren responded. "Prepare to be punished slave." She said to Silver as she crawled on top of him. Silver took a deep breath.

"Punish me mistresses. I've been a bad boy." Silver responded giving his best sexy smirk. RED/Ren looked under the bed and pulled out a ring. She put on Silver's dick. Silver gasped at this.

"Punishment... Tina and I lick your cock until you beg us to stop and let you blow." RED/Ren teased.

"Good one Ren." Tina told RED/Ren. Both girls went to his dick and started to lick his rod. Silver panted and moaned. Both girls kept licking and teasing him until it was hard enough. Both soon placed their breasts between the dick and rubbed against it. Silver struggled as he wanted release already.

"Mistresses please..." He begged. They giggled and licked faster. Silver moaned and struggled more. "Oh god..." He stated. After the constant licking and teasing on Silver, RED/Ren removed the ring making Silver moan and blow loads of his seed on Tina and RED/Ren. Both girls moaned and giggled. Silver panted as he was catching his breath. Both RED/Ren and Tina started to clean each other before starting to kiss each other. Silver was now enjoying a show from his partner/girlfriend RED and Tina. Silver's dick slowly started to get hard again. Both girls smirked and helped him out once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the end of Chapter 3. Sorry it took me so long to release the chapter. I was dealing with Scholarships since I'm almost graduating. I am almost out of school but I still have to search for a college for the Fall. Hopefully Chapter 4 doesn't take as long. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 3.**


	4. Power Suit Testing

Chapter 4: Power Suit Testing

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Was rather busy since I am almost entering college. Anyway I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. Hope this chapter turns out great.**

* * *

Early the next morning Andrew had awakened to see he was alone with Viola. "Tina must have woken up." Andrew told himself as he gently shook Viola awake. She moaned lightly opening her eyes. "Buenos días." Andrew told her.

"Good morning." Viola responded with a yawn. "You had a great time?" She asked.

"I had a great time." Andrew responded as he got up. Viola wrapped her arms around his arm. "¿Sí?" he asked her.

"Want to continue the fun with a nice warm shower?" Viola asked with a sexy smirk. Andrew chuckled as he got a call from HQ.

"Give me a minute. Go set up the shower." Andrew told her.

"Don't keep me waiting." Viola said to Andrew as she walked to the shower room while shaking her hips in a sexy way. Andrew stared at her ass for a bit before answering the call.

"This is Andrew." He responded to the caller.

"Finally someone picks up." a voice called.

"Ah Sky-Eye, how are you?" Andrew asked.

"I'm doing fine. Where's Silver?" Sky-Eye asked.

"He's asleep sir." Andrew responded.

"Asleep? Odd, he's usually the first awake." Sky-Eye responded.

Andrew chuckled at his response. "He had a long night sir." He told Sky-Eye.

"Alright, then would you like to test out a new weapon we developed?" Sky-Eye asked Andrew.

"Test out a new weapon?" Andrew asked.

"Yes… well it's more of a suit but it is a weapon." Sky-Eye responded.

"Where do I find it?" Andrew asked.

"We're sending the coordinates to your communicator now." Sky-Eye responded.

Soon Andrew's wrist began to beep as he saw the coordinates appear on his screen. "I got them. In Downtown Townsville, I'll head out." He told Sky-Eye.

"Good. Best be going then Andrew." Sky-Eye stated.

"After a quick shower sir, I will be ready." Andrew told him.

"Alright but don't take too long." Sky-Eye warned as he ended the call.

"Oh I won't take long." Andrew said with a smirk as he entered the bathroom. He saw Viola in the shower stall waiting for him.

"Hello master…" Viola said with a sexy smirk. Andrew chuckled as she washed her body. She pressed her wet and soap covered breasts on the shower door. He chuckled as he approached.

"Hola Señorita." Andrew told her as he entered the shower. The warm water washed their bodies as he started to rub the shower gel on her and she did the same back to him. Andrew rubbed Viola's ass with the shower gel. She moaned as she stroked his chest.

"Oh master…" She stated. Andrew chuckled and massaged her breasts with his hands. Viola moaned loud as she got wet, and it wasn't from the shower. Andrew then slipped in two fingers in her pussy. She gasped and moaned at his touch.

"You are wet. I'm surprised that it's not from the shower." Andrew told her as he started to finger her. She moaned loud and panted as she was pleasured. Andrew kept fingering her in and out.

"Oh… master fuck me… please…" Viola begged. Andrew took out his fingers out of her pussy. She bent over and she wiggled her ass in front of him. Andrew moved behind her and rubbed his dick on her pussy. She moaned as she wiggled her hips.

"Get ready." Andrew told her as he pushed his dick into her pussy making her moan and push her breasts against the glass of the shower door. He started to fuck her hard and deep.

"Oh yes!" Viola shouted as Andrew took her to heaven and back in the shower. Viola moaned as Andrew spanked her ass. Her hands pressed against the glass as Andrew continued to please her in the shower. He bucked his hips hard as she screamed in pleasure.

"You like it?" Andrew asked as he fucked her and spanked her ass.

"Yes... please continue." Viola moaned. He did just that he kept bucking and twisting his hips. Viola moaned and stuck her tongue out as she neared her climax. Andrew gave one final thrust and she screamed and came. Andrew shot his seed in her pussy. Viola panted as Andrew pulled out.

"Now we REALLY need a shower." He said with a chuckle. Viola giggled.

"Yeah... so good..." She responded. Soon they both started to take a shower before they started to make out again and got horny.

"Let's finish this in bed." Andrew told her.

"Let's finish it indeed." Viola responded. Soon both exited the shower making out with each other and landed on the bed as they begun Round 2.

***Back with Silver, RED, and Tina***

Silver awoke to find himself face to boobs with RED. "Whoa..." He stated as he stared at RED's D-Cup breasts. He got a smirk on his face as he grabbed her breasts. RED let out a moan as Silver began to fondle them. Silver chuckled as he moved a hand under to her pussy and rubbed it gently.

"Oh... deeper..." RED stated sleepily. Silver chuckled and started to finger her pussy slowly. She moaned and wiggled on Silver as she was teased in her sleep.

"She is so lovely." Silver whispered as he kept on fingering her. RED kept squirming in pleasure in her sleep as Silver fingered her. She eventually came on his fingers.

Silver slowly removed his fingers and tasted them. "Hmmmm... tasty." He whispered. He noticed RED slowly wake up.

"Oh... such a nice dream..." RED stated sleepily.

"What did you dream about?" Silver asked her.

"I was being fucked hard." RED responded. Silver chuckled at that as he felt someone wrap around his waist.

"Hm?" He questioned and lifted up the blanket to find Tina sleeping and having herself on his waist as she slept. RED saw this and giggled. "Wakey wakey." Silver told Tina as he gently shook her.

"Oh..." Tina responded as she opened her eyes.

"Morning Tina." RED told Tina.

"Morning Mistress Ren." Tina responded as she stretched.

"Sleep well?" RED/Ren asked. Tina nodded.

"So girls what do you both usually do in the mornings?" Silver asked. RED/Ren smirked at that while Tina giggled stroking Silver's chest.

"Let's give him a special show." RED/Ren told Tina.

"Yes Mistress Ren." Tina responded as she stood up and joined RED/Ren.

Silver sat up as he watched both girls.

"Ready?" RED/Ren asked Tina.

"Ready." Tina responded.

"So what are you both going to- Whoa!" Silver shouted as he saw both RED/Ren and Tina making out. RED/Ren and Tina kept making out as they rubbed against each other bodies.

"Oh Mistress Ren!" Tina moaned out. RED/Ren giggled as she groped Tina and she squealed. RED/Ren giggled as she pushed Tina playfully onto Silver's lap. RED/Ren walked towards both of them.

"Let's all have fun now." RED/Ren told them as she got on top of Tina. "What do you say Silver?"

Silver chuckled seductively. "I think it's a great idea." He responded. He rubbed his dick on Tina's thigh as she moaned. RED/Ren walked towards a chest a pulled out a strap-on. Tina drooled a little as RED/Ren came back with it.

"You want it?" She asked Tina.

"Yes..." Tina nodded. RED/Ren smirked and put it on. By the time Silver's own dick brushed Tina's ass and she moaned. RED/Ren giggled as she got on Tina and soon rubbed it on her core.

"You've been very naughty." RED/Ren told Tina. "I think this will teach a lesson." Soon RED/Ren started to fuck her and Tina moaned loud. She went back a bit making Silver's rod go into her bum and she squealed loud.

Both started to fuck her. Tina moaned loud as she was taken to heaven and back.

"More! More!" Tina shouted. Soon RED/Ren and Silver went deeper in her and she was moaning like crazy. It only got more intense as she kept shouting louder. She screamed when she finally came. Tina panted as she leaned on RED/Ren and kissed her deeply. RED/Ren happily kissed her back.

Silver panted as he watched the girls kiss. "That was intense."

"It was." RED/Ren responded. Tina giggled more as she looked up at Silver.

"What is it?" Silver asked her.

"More... fun..." Tina responded. RED/Ren giggled.

"I guess I can go one more round." She responded. "What about you Silver?"

Silver chuckled and laid back. "Take me mistresses." He told them. The girls and slowly crawled on top of him.

"Time for Round 2." RED/Ren stated with a sexy smirk. Silver chuckled as the girls gently started to kiss him.

***Later***

Andrew drove Downtown as he was instructed by Sky-Eye. He managed to locate the abandoned building in the area. "This is it." He told himself as he exited the car. He walked out and entered the building. Once he reached the rooftop he spotted the chopper.

"Are you Andrew Reyes?" A voice called. Andrew nodded. "Alright here is the new weapon that our scientists developed." The pilot stated. Soon a crate was dropped down in front of Andrew. "Careful with it though. It's just a prototype."

"I will. Tell Sky-Eye thank you for me." Andrew told the pilot.

"Will do sir." He responded as he left back to base.

"Let's see what's inside." Andrew told himself. He placed the box on the ground. He read the note saying to put his code number for it to open. "Let's see..." He then typed in his code and the box opened up. Inside was a blue and silver suit with some instructions on some pod. Andrew picked it up. "Play me?" he asked himself. He pressed the button and a hologram of John Masters appeared before him.

"Hello fellow agent." The hologram spoke. "I am John Masters, the creator of this Power Suit."

"Power Suit?" Andrew asked.

"Yes Power Suit. Made from our fine Nanobot technology, the suit can morph onto you within 2.5 seconds." Holo-Masters stated. Sure enough the suit had already surrounded Andrew and replaced his clothes with the same clothes he was wearing.

"Amazing…" Andrew stated in awe.

"Amazing it is, now that the suit is on you can make it into its battle mode." Holo-Masters added.

"Uh… suit… battle mode." Andrew told the suit.

"_Battle Mode Activated._" The suit responded in a computer voice. Soon the swarm of nanobots within the suit made a battle suit for Andrew. His head was also covered making him almost appear as a robot. Andrew looked over his new suit.

"I look like those Space Sheriffs from those old Japanese shows dad recorded in his youth." He told himself.

"Once in battle mode the suit will make any weapon of your choice." Holo-Masters added. "It can also have rocket jets near the legs making you, the agent, fly."

"This I got to see." Andrew told himself. "Rocket jets activate." He told the suit.

"_Rocket Jets Activated._" The suit responded. Soon Andrew started to float in the air as the rocket jets formed from the side of his feet.

"This is awesome!" Andrew shouted as he looked at the jets.

"Now it is time to test the suit's powers." Holo-Masters stated.

"Alright… suit time for us to test you out." Andrew stated as he flew towards Townsville.

The Holo-Masters was still active. "Don't forget to take the charger. Remember user the suit is experimental. You must recharge it for at least twenty-fours after it is used. This is the end of the message of the Power Suit. Masters signing out." He stated as the hologram shut down.

***Meanwhile***

The Powerpuff Girls were doing a patrol of the city looking for signs of crime.

"Alright girls, keep an eye out." Blossom told her sisters as she scanned the area for any illegal activity.

"Alright seems like all clear." Bubbles told her sisters.

"Boring!" Buttercup shouted. "I was promised a fight if I came to do this patrol."

Blossom was about to speak when a blast happened to destroy an old building that was being renovated. "Come on girls. This looks like trouble." She told them. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded and they flew fast towards the now destroyed building.

Andrew blew out the smoke coming out from his palm. He had formed an energy blast with the new suit he got. "This suit is amazing. Dr. Masters out did himself." He told himself.

"_Three threats detected from the left!_" The suit warned. Andrew looked at the direction the threat was coming from and spotted the three targets that MI99 wanted dead.

"Las Chicas Superpoderosas…" Andrew muttered in Spanish.

The Powerpuff Girls looked to see a metal suit teen in front of the building.

"Alright you stay where you are." Blossom told the teen. "Why did you destroy this building?" She questioned him.

"Simple, I was testing a new suit for a scientist friend of mine." He responded as he shot at them.

"Whoa!" Blossom shouted as she and her sisters dodged the attack.

"Why you…" Buttercup stated angrily. She flew straight at Andrew.

"I don't think so." Andrew responded as he dodged her punches. He grabbed her hand and tossed her into a building.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles shouted. Buttercup came out the hole dusting herself off.

"I'm fine." She responded while glaring at the floating teen. "You are so dead!" she shouted as she flew at him again. Andrew raised his shields as Buttercup started to punch again. He was pushed back against the wall and he grunted as some cracks appeared on the shield.

"Mierda." Andrew stated as he blasted at Buttercup. She dodged the blast and kicked at the force field sending it deeper into the old building. Andrew had no choice but to deactivate the shield.

Once the shield was down Buttercup came forward with her sisters.

"Alright, speak before I break you!" Buttercup shouted at the teen.

"Buttercup calm down." Blossom told her angry sister. Buttercup glared and crossed her arms. Blossom then faced the teen. "Alright if you don't want us to hurt you then start off by telling us your name." She told him.

"No voy a decir mi nombre a ustedes tres." Andrew responded to Blossom.

"What?" Blossom asked.

"He said "I will not say my name to you three"." Bubbles translated for her sisters.

"I see you understand Spanish." Andrew told Bubbles. "Usually some people have trouble understanding Spanish.

"Not Bubbles. She's the best when it comes to talking." Blossom told him. Bubbles smiled brightly at the compliment.

"You may stand now but you will not beat me." Andrew responded.

"This is your only warning." Blossom warned. "Tell us and surrender or be prepared to become Buttercup's punching bag." She added.

"Ven a mí!" Andrew shouted as he got up ready to fight. The girls got ready only for smoke to surround him. "What the hell?" He asked as he saw to familiar eyes in the smoke.

When the smoke cleared the girls saw that he was gone.

"He escaped!" Buttercup shouted angrily. The three Puffs looked around the area to see where he escaped to but he was gone.

"Girls we have to discuss this at home." Blossom informed them. Bubbles nodded as Buttercup still glared at the spot where the teen stood. They left back to their home to discuss about this mysterious boy in cyber-robotic armor.

When Andrew saw the smoke cleared he was met with the annoyed look of Silver's face. "Uh... hola?" He said to him.

"What. The. Hell?" Silver asked him. "You went alone to face the targets!" Silver shouted.

"It was to do an experiment run amigo." Andrew responded.

"On what?" Silver asked.

"This suit." Andrew responded as he pointed at his shirt.

"That is not a suit." Silver pointed out.

"No... I pick up several nanotech on it." RED responded. Silver didn't look convinced.

"Change to battle mode." Andrew responded.

"_Battle Mode Engaged._" The computer voice responded as Andrew's clothes changed into battle armor. Andrew smirked at Silver as the British teen had his jaw drop in awe.

"Impressed?" He asked Silver.

"N-No. That suit is not my style anyway." Silver responded with a lie. "Besides who would give you that suit anyway?" He asked Andrew.

"It was Dr. Masters." Andrew responded. "He created this bad boy and I was lucky enough to test it out." He boasted.

"Whatever mate." Silver responded.

"_Low power, please recharge._" The computer voice from the suit stated. The three agents looked at the suit confused.

"Recharge? What the hell?" Andrew asked. Soon the suit came off from Andrew and onto the floor where it became a small sphere.

"Looks like your fifteen minutes of fame have come to an end mate." Silver said with a smirk. RED just giggled as Andrew picked up the sphere.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He shouted.

"Nope, says so right there. Low power." Silver responded as he pointed to a bar that was on the red zone. Andrew hung his head low.

"I have to go get the charger…" He stated as he slowly walked out the tent while Silver and RED laughed in the background.

***Meanwhile: HQ: Master's Lab***

Dr. Jonathan Masters watched as his new creation the Biological Lustful Ultimate Entity played with some toy blocks. "Oh BLUE can you come here please." He told the girl.

"Ok papa." She responded. Her appearance was just like the Robotic Entity of Destruction. Except she was wearing blue clothing rather than red clothing. The same goes for her highlights in her hair. As well as her eyes were the same color. She was nicked named BLUE.

"I believe it is time to meet your sister." Masters told her.

"My sister RED? Yay!" She shouted happily like a five year old girl. "Where do I meet her?" She asked.

"You will meet her over there in Townsville. She is with two others that are part of your team." Masters responded. "You remember how to transform?" He asked her.

BLUE nodded, "I do! I transform into big plane." She responded as she morphed into a fighter jet.

"Very good BLUE." Masters responded. "Now meet up with them soon and you will make friends with them." He told her.

"Ok papa. I will go now." BLUE responded as she morphed back into her human form. Masters then received a call.

"Hold on BLUE. It'll only take a minute." Masters responded as he left the room. BLUE smiled and went to her coloring book to color. Masters was now in another room as he answered his phone. "What is it that you want now?" He asked as he dropped the kind hearted look.

"_Your project Masters…_" The voice at the end of his line stated.

"It is going fine. I am working hard to make it the best out of the three." He responded.

"_The RED project went bad. Then your BLUE project went wrong as well._" The caller pointed out.

"I assure you project GREEN would be a success." Masters responded irritated.

"_You better hope so. This is your last chance._" The caller stated as he ended the call.

Masters sighed as he closed his phone. "Why rush great perfection?" He told himself as he walked back to BLUE. "Are you ready to go BLUE?" He asked her.

BLUE nodded as she stood up. "I am ready papa." She stated.

"Then BLUE time to go meet your sister over there in America." Masters stated as he opened a hanger door. BLUE said goodbye to Masters as she morphed into a jet and flew out the hanger towards her destination.

"I'm going to meet my sister. I'm going to meet my sister." BLUE sang as she flew over the sea and towards the United States of America.

Masters then walked back to his lab after he closed the hanger. "BLUE… you will find her soon. Hope to see how you do in combat." He stated as he walked to a computer and began to type in his work on the new GREEN project. "But… RED and you are imperfect beings for now." He added.

* * *

**And now that's the end of the chapter. The scientist Masters belongs to me. Tune in next chapter. Hope all have a great Summer. On a side note in two more days it is my birthday so I hope to update soon.**


End file.
